


Falling in Love

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, This was unplanned, and spontaneous, just a lil fall treat, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: “You know,” Alec confessed, “When we get married, I want it to be a fall wedding.”He tried not to blush at the use 'when' because he knew. He knew Magnus was it for him.“Is it because you are fall-ing in love with me all over again?” Magnus quipped.A short fallfic for you pumpkins <3





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Jess, who carries more soul, beauty and gold than the leaves of autumn. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

He took a sip of his pumpkin spice latte and licked his lips instinctively. It tasted like the fresh breath of air that hits your face when you open your bedroom window on a tuesday morning in the month of October. It tasted like happiness, cuddles and warmth. 

Alec looked up at the sound of his boyfriend laughing, the first and favorite song in all of his mixtapes. There was nothing more musical and nothing more pure or perfect than the sound of Magnus' laughter.

The slow breeze rustled against the picnic blanket, the one his boyfriend had picked out carefully to match his sweater, the air flipping the pages of his book. Alec picked up a leaf, once brilliantly green now gloriously brown, and bookmarked the page with the fickle thing. 

“Raziel!” Alec called out, “Raziel, come here boy!”

Raziel ran towards him eagerly with a tiny stick between his mouth. He dropped it on Alec’s palm carefully and looked up at him with a dashing grin - something he had definitely picked up from his boyfriend.

“You found another one?” Alec chuckled heartily, “Who’s the best boy in the world?” He scratched Raziel behind both ears, something the puppy absolutely adored, and pulled him into his arms. 

“Alright, I know I am not the _best_ boy, but I deserve some cuddles too,” Magnus informed as he settled down on the blanket next to him. Raziel, more perceptive than the both of them, noticed Magnus’ pout and jumped on his boyfriend. 

“Raziel, stop!” Magnus giggled, as their little angel started tickling and licking Magnus' neck, a spot his boyfriend finds to be quite sensitive. Alec blushed slightly at his knowledge of this private information and settled down on his back to watch his two favorite people in the world. 

“God, I love autumn so much,” Alec sighed contently as he observed Magnus, who was making a small leaf crown for Raziel. 

“I love everything about it,” Alec continued as he picked up leaves and passed them over to Magnus, “I love the climate, I love the smells, I love the pumpkin spice, I love the colours, I love it all.”

Magnus looked over at him now with a fond smile and held out his hand for more leaves.

“You know what I love the most?” Alec asked as he started to make a leafy crown of his own, “I love how it teaches us that sometimes life becomes beautiful when you learn to let things go.”

Magnus placed the little crown on Raziel’s head and gave him a two thumbs up. It didn’t matter that Raziel was going to lose the crown somewhere in the next five minutes, because right now he looked beautiful and it made Magnus happy. He realized Autumn also reminds you to enjoy the little things in life.

“You know what I love about Autumn?” Magnus quizzed.

“The fall collection at Ralph Lauren?”

“The fall collection at Ralph Lauren!!!”

He placed his own leaf crown on his boyfriend’s head and wondered how lucky one had to be to share their life with someone like Magnus - someone who was so precious and beautiful in every possible way.

“How do I look?” Magnus inquired, even though he knew the answer. 

“Perfect,” Alec replied, never getting tired of reminding him.

“You know,” Alec confessed, “When we get married, I want it to be a fall wedding.”

He tried not to blush at the use 'when' because he knew. He knew Magnus was it for him. 

“Is it because you will be _fall_-ing in love with me all over again?” Magnus quipped. 

Alec threw a bunch of leaves at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes fondly. 

“I am being attacked by my future spouse!” Magnus sighed dramatically as he brushed the leaves off his amber sweater, “I can’t be-_leaf_ this!” 

This earned him another attack.

“Alright, alright,” his boyfriend relented, “No need to have a _fall_ out on this beautiful day.”

Alec launched himself at his boyfriend, pinning the other man down by both his wrists, his breath tickling Magnus’ face.

“What are you doing?” Magnus murmured against his lips. 

“Shutting you up the only way I know,” he explained and closed the gap between their mouths. He kissed the other man softly, taking his time, remembering every single sensation around him. Kissing Magnus was without doubt the best feeling in the world. It didn’t matter whether he kissed the other man during spring, summer, fall or winter, it always felt the same - It felt right. It felt good. It felt like Magnus. 

They were interrupted by Raziel, who was a worse cockblock than Jace, jumping onto Magnus’ lap. “Come here, you!” Magnus cooed at the little fiend, “Do you want some smooches too?”

Alec pulled at the frayed bit of his yellow sweater, avoiding the other man’s eye. “Do you want to?” he asked nervously, “You know, get married in fall?”

Magnus kissed Raziel on the tip of his nose and watched the little rogue run off to chase a squirrel. His boyfriend looked at him now, his eyes kinder than any autumn breeze, his face softer than any cashmere blanket and his smile sweeter than any pumpkin spice latte Starbucks could offer. 

“I don’t care when or where it happens,” Magnus promised taking hold of his hand, “As long as it happens with you.”

Alec surged forward and kissed the other man again, because there was nothing more he wanted to do than to love the other man with all that he had. Magnus pulled away, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Whatever you decide,” his boyfriend whispered against his lips, “I will _fall_-O you.”

“Alright, that’s it! You have left me no choice,” Alec announced, pinning Magnus against the ground once more, “Raziel, come here boy. We are going to tickle him till he stops!”

“Raziel, no!” Magnus squealed, “No tickling! You two are going to give me autumn-y ache!”

As Alec and Raziel tickled and blew raspberries against Magnus’ belly, the woods filled with the sound of laughter and love. As the leaves fell on top of them, blessing them from above, Alec realized that Magnus was right after all. With every kiss, every word and every day, he was falling in love with Magnus Bane all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> Fun fact: In Greek mythology, Autumn began when Persephone was abducted by Hades to be the Queen of the Underworld.


End file.
